1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the area of cathode ray tube (CRT) display devices including those commonly used for terminals and personal computers. The viewing angle is a critical ergonomic factor for such devices and may be affected by several factors including the height of the user, personal preference and glare. A user-adjustable viewing angle or tilt mechanism is therefore desirable to produce an adaptable display which will operate satisfactorily under varying conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One tilt mechanism known in the prior art provides an adjustable foot or brace by which the entire display device, not merely the CRT, may be tilted. The disadvantages of this type of tilt mechanism include a loss of mechanical stability and the difficulty of physically handling the display, which may be quite heavy.
Another tilt mechanism known in the prior art provides a CRT which rotates within its enclosure and which is retained in the desired position by friction. Because the frictional force is minimized to permit smooth rotation, accidental or casual contact with the CRT frequently results in a loss of position. More importantly, the CRT cannot be locked in position during shipment and handling, which may result in damage to the display.